tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:S5D36 - Rites of Passage/@comment-34802226-20190223205238
Hi guys! I am so excited to do the ROP again. Don't be mad or angry with me if I ever hurt or lied you but I had tons of fun and honor playing with you all <3 Evan (20th)- You've never ever responded to my messages but I'm sure you're sweet and kind player, sadly had no chance to know you better. Elizabeth (19th)- When I saw you in this season, I thought I will have a lot of things to do. But luckily I didn't have to go against you again because you got evacuated. Sorry for this girl but I don't think it's cool to apply for an ORG and later stop playing it. I'm glad we had no drama this time and wish you best of luck ! Odd (18th)- Never got a chance to meet you but Liutauras told me you're honest& nice personality so I appreciate this! Best of luck, I hope we'll meet one day! Chris (17th)- You're smart, clever and startegic threat. This is a commendation for you ;) but you statrted targeting my ally who I had f2 deal with , so I'm sorry for your blindside... just not your time. Jacob (16th)- Never ever talked to you but I'm sure your tribe mates had a reason to vote you out, so don't be sad and take it as compliment for playing maybe "too well" game. hopefully we will meet one day :) Rob (15th)- Once again, never got a chance to meet you, but getting evacuated for inactivity is sucks in my eyes. Good luck next time! Rafal (14th)- When you used an idol in order to protect yourself and voted Odd out I was like "Oh my god, I'm afraid of you" but not gonna lie: when La Saline tribe got rid of you I was kinda happy because I had no doubts you're a huge threat. Take it as compliment as well and you were doing great in this season! Aaron (13th)- OMG Aaron my bestie from non-original tribe <3 It was so sad to see you leaving this game, I was really upset with Liu and I was totally shocked because I had close friendship with him and he lied me. I am so sorry for that Aaron, we could have an amazing duo, make a lot of moves and go forward together. I HOPE THIS IS NOT THE LAST TIME WE'RE PLAYING TOGETHER <3 ilysm Harry (12th)- Never met you but I have to say sorry for your blindside. Nobody wants to be blindsided but it seems you were a huge threat. At least you were not the first boot, so yeah... good luck<3 James (11th)- I don't even remember if we had a conversation together lol Sorry for voting you out but probably we weren't misunderstood: you said you had an idol so the decision wasn't wrong.. anyways, you played great and you should be proud of yourself! :) Luciano (10th)- another iconic, amazing and beautiful personality. you were literally robbed and I was frustrated af when I had to vote you out (sorry again). hopefully we'll have another chance to play together <333 ily Nicholas (9th)- STRONG, WISE AND STRATEGIC player. Your gameplay was impressive, you were a great manipulator and domineering person. You played indeed well and you shouldn't be sad for getting 9th place. good job! Louise(8th)- um, not many words for you. shame that you got evacuated and it's not fun that people who put tons of efforts got lower placement than you :( Miguel(7th)- a HUGE threat. no surprise you made a lot in this game, you had relationships perhaps with everybody, you played an amazing social game. I actually learned from you something and I was in honor to play with you <3 ty and good luck! Alex (6th)- We didn't talk a lot, but we both know that we cannot play together. You never saw (or didn't want to see?) my light side which is actually pathetic and pitful. I can't handle you for this fact and this is why we're so different. I hope one day you will mature. Ellie(5th)- my bestie since day 1 <3333 ily sm, you were robbed af and I'm so angry&sad that you left me alone. thank u for everything my girl, we were an amazing girls duo <3 :* talk to you soon!